


Кофейня "Покоритель зари"

by JustyAly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каспиану кажется, что весь его мир пропитан кофе. И хорошо, когда есть с кем разделить это чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофейня "Покоритель зари"

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Каспиану кажется, что он насквозь пропах кофе. Да и состоит тоже из него.

То, что однажды начиналось как способ заработать хоть немного, чтобы иметь возможность оплачивать комнату на двоих с другом в Лондоне, пока он заканчивал колледж, закончилось годами работы и, в итоге, своей маленькой кофейней.  
Он не может объяснить, почему все еще работает в зале. Доход позволяет сидеть дома, планировать расходы, куда-то ездить. Но, почему-то, не хочется.  
«У тебя кофе вместо крови» — сказала ему как-то Лилли. Каспиан даже рад, что у них не сложилось. Они остались хорошими друзьями, а как исполняющий обязанности руководителя кофейни она оказалась просто великолепна. А что на счет крови — Каспиан даже не сомневается в этом. Что уж там, он уже своих посетителей определяет по видам напитка. Очень увлекательное занятие на самом деле.  
Приторно сладкая Мари, которая забегает перед работой и берет кофе для подруг — мокко с сахаром; Фрэнк — американо с карамельным сиропом, который он полностью отражает; Анали — жесткая, карьеристка, но при этом глясе с ванильным мороженым — приходит через минуту после открытия; Эдмунд заходит после института и заказывает кофе с молоком, — айриш, с виски, без сахара, горчит и покалывает на языке и оставляет после себя особенное послевкусие; его сестра Люси (забегающая чаще, чем следует, так как погрязла в подготовке к экзаменам) и ее капучино с уменьшающимся по мере дня количеством сахара; двойной эспрессо Мираза, с которым Каспиан предпочел бы совсем не видеться.  
Он перестал пить кофе через четыре месяца работы бариста. Питер, который был его постоянным посетителем еще в прошлой кофейне, тогда смеялся. «Передоз», говорил он. А так и было. Все вариации были перепробованы, а при постоянном свободном доступе к напитку — это было его чуть ли не основным перекусом. Перепитием. Нет. Все-таки перекусом. Сахар и кофеин позволяли держаться на ногах, пока Лилли не запихивала в него хотя бы булочку.  
В «Покорителе зари» всегда очень тихо часов с десяти и до двенадцати. Чип творит волшебство на кухне, выдумывая новый десерт или самодельный сироп, Дриниан пересчитывает кассу и, тихо ругаясь, вносит данные в журнал, Джил натирает стойку до блеска. В углу стучит по клавиатуре Питер, снова внося десятки исправлений в свою статью. Мистер Дигори сам относит чай с малиной для своей Полли и для себя молоком — они всегда заходят в кофейню после прогулки в парке. Каспиан машет Чипу, чтобы тот сделал для них чизкейк с черникой за счет заведения. Случайные посетители чаще берут кофе с собой.  
Царит атмосфера уюта. Именно ее Каспиан и добивался.  
Эдмунд едва ли не залетает в кофейню раньше обычного. Плюхается рядом с Питером, закинув на подоконник сумку, и роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки.  
— Как же я задолбался! — восклицает он, и Питер отодвигает от него подальше чашку с латте. Дигори незаметно смеется, даже не оборачиваясь на них. Привыкли.  
— Ты не оставишь меня без рассказа, да? — тяжело вздыхает Питер, отодвигая и ноутбук.  
Эдмунд обреченно стонет и приглушенно гудит в стол «Нет! Ты представляешь?? Они...», Каспиан за стойкой усмехается и начинает делать кофе по-венски с сахаром и корицей. Он сейчас подходит больше всего, и ему даже не нужно спрашивать.  
Эдмунд уже скоро садится нормально и что-то тараторит брату про своих преподавателей, Каспиан не вслушивается, лишь понимает, что дедлайн наступил по всем фронтам.  
— Каспиан, — зовет вскоре Эдмунд. — Удивишь меня?  
И тот с улыбкой ставит на стойку кружку. Эдмунд улыбается в ответ и подходит забрать.  
— Хэй, как ты? — спрашивает Каспиан не просто как дежурный вопрос. Эдмунд на секунду сомневается, но все же садится на барный стул и двигает к себе кофе.  
— Думаю, через неделю я сдохну, — констатирует он и пробует кофе. Каспиан всегда ждет этого момента. Он не знает почему, но Эдмунд не заказывает сам, и это превращает их встречи в игру «Угадай настроение». Эдмунд готов пробовать все, что ему предложат. И видеть, как сейчас, что он прикрывает глаза и незаметно улыбается — один из самых волнительных моментов дня.  
— Расскажешь? — уточняет Каспиан.  
— Да просто... Ну, ты знаешь, как бывает, — он незаметно устраивается удобней. — Сначала они говорят, что вы можете сдать работу через два месяца, а потом просят ее через месяц. Так что у меня получилось два дедлайна, сделать все нужно за неделю, а я просто не успею.  
Каспиан отмечает круги под глазами и поникшее настроение младшего из братьев Певенси и откладывает тряпку в сторону.  
— Что за работы?  
— Дом, — стонет Эдмунд. — И по экономике расчёт эффективности строительства. Там же чертить неимоверно много, а с экономикой у меня вообще завал.  
Каспиан взвешивает «за» и «против». И «против» перевешивает, во много раз. Но.  
— Я могу тебе помочь, — выдыхает Каспиан, и у Эдмунда округляются глаза.  
— Погоди, что?  
— Я заканчивал экономический — папа настоял — так что могу помочь тебе с расчётами. В чертежах, правда, вообще не разбираюсь, но у тебя будет больше времени на них.  
Эдмунд выглядит так, будто увидел пасхального кролика.  
— Это отнимет много времени. Почему?  
— А почему нет? — пожимает плечами Каспиан. Потому что хочется, и все на этом.  
— Я, — начинает Эдмунд, но тут же спрыгивает со стула и идет за сумкой. — Вот! — он ставит ее на стойку и достает оттуда папку с документами и готовыми на этот момент чертежами. — Мы можем заняться этим сейчас? — опомнившись, спрашивает он.  
Каспиан оглядывает зал. Полли с интересом наблюдает за ними, пока Дигори читает газету, Питер снова окунулся в свою работу, как только Эдмунд отсел от него. И Каспиан соглашается. Посетителей почти не будет до двенадцати дня. У них есть час, ну а если что — Дриниан всегда может его заменить.

Это оказывается плохой идеей, очень-очень плохой идеей.  
Через два часа Каспиан откладывает бумаги и отправляет Эдмунда за столик, налив ему кофе еще раз, потому что предыдущий оказался забыт и, конечно же, остыл.  
Каспиан берет расчёты домой и за полночи делает почти все. Они постоянно на связи, так что после приходится пару раз что-то пересчитывать. Они постоянно рядом, и это выбивает из колеи. Заставляет смотреть чуть дольше, подмечать чуть больше, и Каспиан понимает, к чему это может привести. Смотрит и не может отвести взгляд.  
Эдмунд заканчивает свои чертежи через пять дней. Он приходит уже к закрытию, и они оба остаются, чтобы связать проекты вместе, исправить детали.  
Время близится к трем утра, когда они заканчивают. Эдмунд ложится на диван и закрывает одной папкой лицо, Каспиан собирает листы в другую.  
— Во сколько тебе завтра в институт?  
— Вставать? — уточняет Эдмунд. — В шесть.  
— Это сейчас может и глупо прозвучит, но может, ты поспишь здесь? — предлагает Каспиан. Знает, что до дома Эдмунду добираться минут двадцать, а здесь удобный диван.  
— Только если ты тоже останешься здесь, — хитро улыбается Эдмунд, но Каспиана не смущает эта улыбка. Люси рассказывала, как в детстве в их дом забрался грабитель, когда все ушли на праздник, а Эдмунд остался один дома — чувствовал себя плохо. С тех пор он не мог спать один в квартире.  
Каспиан лишь кивает в ответ, забирает подушки с другого дивана, выключает свет и ложится через стол от Эдмунда.  
— Спасибо, — раздается тихое через пару минут.  
Каспиан улыбается в темноту, а вскоре до плеча дотрагивается Эдмунд. Каспиан оборачивается на него — тот лежит на животе, свесившись, чтобы достать до него.  
— Эй, я серьезно. Спасибо, — тихо повторяет Эдмунд. Каспиан ложится на бок, чтобы его было видно под столом.  
— Обращайся, — просто отвечает он. — А теперь спи. Я поставил тебе будильник.

Утром Каспиан едва ли не выталкивает Эдмунда на улицу, вручив ему стакан американо с сахаром. А потом смотрит ему вслед, такому взлохмаченному и немного помятому, и чувствует, как его кофейное восприятие этого парня меняется на марочино с черным шоколадом без сахара. Такой же особенный, горчит на языке, но есть в нем особая сладость.  
А через несколько часов ему приходится объясняться с Люси — Эдмунд сказал куда идет, но не позвонил, что не вернется домой.  
— И где же вы тут спали? — слегка язвительно спрашивает Люси, и Каспиан смущается под ее взглядом.  
— Поменьше сарказма, Лу, — просит он. — Мы легли в начале четвертого.  
— Ну хоть все доделали? — вздыхает она, садится к стойке, пока Каспиан делает ей стандартный капучино.  
— А как же, не уверен, правда, что все правильно...  
— Ой, да ладно, не наговаривай, — перебивает она, и с упоением вдыхает аромат кофе, когда Каспиан ставит его перед ней. — Эд просто в восторге. Он не распространялся, просто сказал, что ты ему немного поможешь. Не сильно он тебя замучил?  
— Мне не сложно было, — улыбается Каспиан, опираясь на стойку напротив нее. — Как твои экзамены?  
— Мм, один остался.  
— Все хорошо?  
— Я бы даже сказала — отлично!  
— Если сдашь последний на «отлично», Чип сделает тебе какой-нибудь особый десерт.  
— Ловлю на слове, — смеется она. — Столик у последнего окна свободен?  
Каспиан кивает.  
— Тогда я почитаю там, ладно?

В кофейню заглядывают люди во время своего перерыва, и болтать больше некогда. Каспиан с головой уходит в работу. Работники кофейни — его небольшая семья. И он не перестает удивляться, как слажено они действуют. Сегодня пятница, так что бум посетителей затягивается до позднего вечера. Они работают до полуночи, а где-то за двадцать минут до этого приходит Эдмунд и просит чай. Каспиан валится рядом с ним на диван через пару минут, пока Дриниан закрывает кассу. Эдмунд молчит.  
— Ну что там? — дергает его Каспиан.  
— Я сдал первый из группы. Пришлось защищать. И профессор оказался доволен, — механически отзывается Эдмунд.  
— Тогда чего ты...  
— Я свой мозг не чувствую.  
— А ты его когда-нибудь чувствуешь? — но Эдмунд даже не улыбается шутке. Тогда Каспиан перелазит через него к окну и тянет его за плечо, укладывая головой себе на колени.  
— Каспиан? — удивленно выдыхает Эдмунд.  
— Просто полежи, — отвечает тот, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. Эдмунд едва слышно стонет от такого массажа и закрывает глаза. Каспиан пишет смс Дриниану, чтоб они закрывали кафе, а он останется здесь на ночь. Тот усмехается ему из-за стойки.  
«Чип оставит вам пудинг на завтрак в холодильнике. И не разнесите кафе», — приходит ответ, и Каспиан не находит сил отвечать. Он облокачивается на стену, устраивает Эдмунда удобней и закрывает глаза, не прекращая пропускать волосы Эдмунда сквозь пальцы. 

Он просыпается под утро с затекшей спиной. Эдмунд смотрит на него снизу вверх, а рука Каспиана все еще у него в волосах.  
— Привет, — тихо зовет его Эдмунд, и Каспиан тянется за чашкой холодного чая.  
— Лучше? — спрашивает Каспиан и немного тянет его за волосы. Эдмунд легонько бьет его по руке.  
— Эй, — улыбается он. — Да, спасибо.  
В кофейне при входе светит ночник, и так... уютно. Сидеть здесь в тишине, держать в руках Эдмунда. Тот тянется и заправляет выпавшую прядь волос ему за ухо.  
— Люси меня убьет, — вспоминает он. — Хотя нет, она сначала смутит меня безумно, а потом и убивать не потребуется.  
Каспиан просто смотрит в ответ. Слишком правильным кажется это все, и это немного пугает. Ладонь Эдмунда остается у него на щеке, и тот мягко проводит вдоль по скуле. Но уже через мгновение он, смутившись, опускает ее.  
Эдмунд поднимается у него с колен и садится рядом, так что Каспиану приходится убрать руку.  
— Я, мм, — тянет Эдмунд. — Принести тебе кофе?  
Каспиан удивленно смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Доверься мне, — лишь отвечает на немой вопрос Эдмунд и идет готовить. Слышится шум машины, Каспиан подсаживается, опираясь, чуть ли не ложась на стойку. Эдмунд совершенно очаровательно хмурится, отмеряя что-то, колет лед.  
— Фредо, так ведь? — спрашивает он и поднимает чашку наверх. Лед, эспрессо и едва сладкий с горчинкой ликер. Каспиан знает что это — готовить кофе для человека так, как ты его чувствуешь. И он знает, что в этой кружке спокойствие, сила, интерес, изюминка. Он пробует, и будто смотрит на себя глазами Эдмунда.  
— Сьюзан научила делать, пока не уехала на работу в Кардиф, — говорит тот. — У нас в доме кофемашина есть, но знаешь, мы все продолжаем ходить сюда, не знаю почему. Тут здорово, ну да, ты же знаешь. А Чип готовит просто потрясающие десерты, — продолжает Эдмунд непонятно зачем, волнуясь, и Каспиан прерывает его, наклоняясь над разделяющей их стойкой и притягивая за воротник.  
— Просто... замолчи, — шепчет он ему в губы, и уже через секунду дерево давит на живот, и Эдмунд стонет, притягивая ближе, тянет за волосы, рубашку.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — бормочет он между поцелуями, и Каспиан дергается отодвинуться, но ему не позволяют. — Нет, не в смысле... — Эдмунд чуть отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза. — Стол мешает, — четко говорит он. Каспиан улыбается и за воротник тянет его в сторону. Когда он целует его снова, Эдмунд льнет ближе, обхватывает его за шею. Каспиан чувствует у себя в руках подрагивающее тело, и не помнит, чтобы когда-то было так. До трясущихся пальцев и захватывающего с головой желания, но с полным контролем ситуации. Они отрываются друг от друга через сколько? Минуту, больше? Эдмунд смущается, видно, что смущается, и Каспиан не может удержаться от улыбки, прослеживая пальцем контур его губ.  
— Нормально?  
— Эм, не сказал бы, что я сейчас готов нормально думать, — тянет Эдмунд, Каспиан хмыкает и наклоняется поцеловать его снова. Медленно и нежно. Но долго так Эдмунд не выдерживает, тянет на себя, хотя куда уж ближе, целует сильней, напористей.  
От Эдмунда пахнет кофе, да и чувствуется он так же: тягуче, многогранно и в то же время очень сладко. Он отстраняется и утыкается лбом Каспиану в плечо.  
— Я не планировал этого, — говорит он.  
— У меня всегда лучше получались экспромты, — медленно отвечает Каспиан. Он гладит парня в своих руках по спине и смотрит на часы. — Позавтракаешь со мной? Чип оставил нам пудинг в холодильнике.  
Эдмунд отстраняется и светло смотрит в ответ.  
— Конечно.

Уже на следующий день Эдмунд сам выбирает себе кофе и делает для Каспиана. И угадывает. Ну, почти всегда.  
Питер дописывает статью и начинает новую, все так же зависая в углу с латте; Люси сдает экзамен и получает заслуженный шедевр от Чипа, Анали получает повышение. Фрэнк знакомится с Мари, и Эдмунд лишь обреченно вздыхает, смотря на них — такие очаровательно сладкие оба. Мираза по работе переводят в другой город, и Каспиан выдыхает с облегчением.  
Клиентов только прибавляется, так что Эдмунд и Люси устраиваются к ним подработать, пока институт им позволяет.  
Каспиан, просыпаясь, погребенным под распластавшимся на нем Эдмундом, думает, что, в конце концов, пригодилась ему эта экономика. А Лилли только закатывает глаза, когда эти двое ругаются из-за рецептов.  
Но ведь всегда можно изобрести что-то новое. А сейчас «Покоритель зари» — их общий дом. Самое уютное кофейное жилище.

**Author's Note:**

> Клип-иллюстрацию можно посмотреть [на ютубе](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-T6BrZ_1yE)


End file.
